The invention relates to a loocking-mechanism control means.
DE 196 28 010, DE 196 28 011 and DE 196 28 012 describe locking-mechanism control means in the case of which a movement of a push rod released, for example, by a lock causes lateral catches to be adjusted, with the result that the lateral catches, in dependence on the relevant movement of the push rod, are adjusted between an open position and a closed position. The main aim of this locking-mechanism control means is to avoid accidental adjustment of the catches into the closed position once the catches have been adjusted into the open position following opening of the door. For this purpose, blocking devices, preferably in the form of adjustable rods, are provided for the abovementioned locking-mechanism control means, one blocking device serving for preventing the movement of the push rod in the case of the open position, in order to prevent the catches from extending when the door is open, while the other blocking device avoids adjustment of the first blocking device out of that position in which the first blocking device blocks the push-rod displacement.
It has been found in practice that, in the case of incomplete opening of the locking mechanism, i.e. in the case of movement of the push rod into the open position not fully executed on account of adjustment problems, the catches may be displaced, at least in part, in the direction of the closed position again although the door is already open.
The object of the invention is thus to improve a locking-mechanism control means of the type mentioned in the introduction such that, once the door has been opened, the catches are reliably prevented from extending again.
This object is achieved according to the invention by the features specified in Patent claim 1.
Further configurations of the locking-mechanism control means can be gathered from the subclaims.
The invention relates to a locking-mechanism control means. For the overall functioning of such a locking-mechanism control means, you are expressly referred to DE 196 28 010, DE 196 28 011 and DE 196 28 012.
The locking-mechanism control means according to the invention differs from the known locking-mechanism control means essentially by the fact that the push rod is coupled to a driver device which, during movement of the push rod into that position in which the catches are open, displaces a piston rod, which is provided on the door, such that the free end of the piston rod disengages a frame-mounted blocking bolt from the door. In order to achieve this, the piston rod has to be adjusted to the extent where the blocking bolt disengages fully from the door, which, in turn, is only achieved when the push-rod movement is fully executed such that the catches are displaced not just in part, but fully into their open position, in which they can be arrested in relation to the push rod by driver bolts. If, in contrast, the push rod is not displaced as far into that position in which arresting between the catch and push rod is ensured, it is also the case that the piston rod is not extended to the extent where the blocking bolt disengages from the door. Accordingly, the door can only be opened when, following full actuation of the door handle, which brings about the push-rod displacement, or of the relevant handgrip, in the lock region, the piston rod is extended to the extent where the frame-mounted blocking bolt is displaced out of engagement with the door. The movement of the piston rod here is a control for the adjustment of the push rod.
In the case of one embodiment of the locking control means, the piston rod is provided such that it can be adjusted in the vertical direction, and the catch, when the door is closed, is located in the door frame, above the door, in alignment with the piston rod, and is preferably prestressed resiliently, i.e. prestressed resiliently in the downward direction, towards the door. Formed in the top end edge of the door is an opening in which the blocking bolt engages, on account of its spring prestressing, when the piston rod, on account of the closed position of the push rod, has been retracted or drawn back into the door.
Further configurations and embodiments of the locking-mechanism control means according to the invention can be gathered from the subclaims.
A preferred embodiment of the locking-mechanism control means is described hereinbelow with reference to the drawings for the purpose of explaining further features and advantages.